The present invention is related to a zoom lens with its magnification variation range being able to be consecutively enlarged, wherein chiefly the halo generated by the use of a means to enlarge the magnification variation range is prevented.
A zoom lens is composed by a front zoom part to determine the magnification variation (ratio) of focal distance and a rear fixed relay part to determine the magnification variation range of focal distance. And a zoom lens, in which said rear fixed relay part is replaced with another zoom lens for enlarging the magnification variation range, is known as a so-called double zoom lens.